Myles Bots (Musical)
Myles Bots: The Musical is a pilot version of the spinoff of the same name. It features the Myles Bots' origin and how they met Zachary Delightful. Plot Act I The musical first started with a gem (Tealstar) walking in the street and a group of bystanders then sing his intentions and the journey's beginning the same way as "Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop" ("Our Journey's Just Begun") which happens to be true when he runs into an enigmatic adolescent who warns him of an upcoming fate. He then runs into another enigmatic adolescent who tells him the same thing. Tealstar then met a poacher attempting to steal from a jewelry store which leads to a confrontation while the poacher sings about his remorseless actions ("No Regrets"). The poacher ends his song with "Godspeed, Tealstar" and comes close to destroying the gem but gets blown up by the first enigmatic figure who then reveals himself to be a polar bear cub (Ice) who desires to help him prevent the Upcoming Fate and the bystanders sing about his intentions ("Snowing and Showing"). Tealstar and Ice then form an alliance and later meet a diamond thief (Arnaldo Berkowitz) who then scoffs at their alliance and writes them off as freaks as he fights the team in a cryogenic lab ("Stone Cold"). He then comes close to getting the two frozen until he is shoved into one of the cryogenic chambers by the second enigmatic figure who then reveals himself to be a pirate minifigure (Blue Bellamy) who then joins in on the teamup after the same bystanders sing an alternate variant of "Vidiots" ("Ultimate Pirate") and the trio then retreat the scene. Later, the diamond thief emerges from the chamber only to reveal that he has turned gray and his clothes darkened giving him the appearance of a grim reaper. The incident, combined with all the things he has been put through during their fight, manages to drive him into laughing maniacally. Act II The now-corrupted diamond thief then formulates a plan to freeze the world like it did to his heart ("Et Tu, Myles Bots?"). To that extent, he hires Martin Sherman to be his lab assistant and decides to have him lure the trio to an abandoned warehouse so he can remove them of their powers. After Martin does so, Airborne announces himself to be the thief they faced in the labs and aims a laser beam towards the teens through song ("Best Served Cold"). However, he redirects the beam and ends his song revealing that he no longer requires Martin's services and blasts the lab assistant with said beam. But, much to everyone's shock, his victory didn't last long when Martin is not only revealed to have survived but he reveals himself to actually be an Emerald tree boa (Greenvenom) and reveals his intentions as well as his true nature alongside the bystanders ("Cunning's A Second Nature"). He then tries to stop Airborne but he is crippled with pressure points used by his current enemy. The trio then decide to defend the serpent as a result of him having been on their side all along by doing pressure points on Airborne. However, it didn't affect him at all so he pursues the teens until the chase comes to a screeching halt at a cemetery and he has them cornered. Before the villain can do anything to the trio, Greenvenom returns and has brought a 3-foot sausage (Defect) along who then sings his intentions alongside the same bystanders ("The Small's The Thing). However, as he prepares to take all five out in an attempt to end his pain, he is suddenly attacked by an enigmatic duo and Airborne is escorted offstage so the five can escape while the villain is presumably killed for his treachery. After Airborne's defeat, the five then watch as the duo reveal themselves as Zachary Delightful and Carrie Courageous who take charge of the teens and their vows to save Linden City ("Family of Aces"). In a stinger, a figure similiar to Airborne approaches the audience...only to reveal to have a different motive than the villain as he is shown to be an anthropomorphic (presumably) lich and approaches a throne and an enigmatic figure exactly looking like Airborne. As he meets the figure and the singing bystanders, a logo of an eye with eyelashes prolonging on it appears and he reports to the figure (Whiplash) saying "Business as usual." The bystanders then sing a song about Whiplash and how he will help the Myles Bots defend the world from the upcoming fate: a malevolent armored Supervillain ("The Fate Revealed"). Musical Numbers Act I * Our Journey's Just Begun - The Bystanders, Tealstar * No Regrets - The Poacher * Talkin' Bout Ice - The Bystanders, Ice * Stone Cold - Arnaldo Berkowitz/Airborne * Ultimate Pirate - The Bystanders, Blue Bellamy Act II * Et Tu, Myles Bots? - Airborne, Martin Sherman/Greenvenom * Best Served Cold - Airborne * Cunning's Second Nature - The Bystanders, Greenvenom * The Small's the Thing - The Bystanders, Defect * Family of Aces - Zachary Delightful, Carrie Courageous, Tealstar, Ice, Blue Bellamy, Greenvenom, Defect The Stinger * The Fate Revealed - Whiplash, Lich Lord, The Bystanders Cast * Real Name Withheld as Tealstar, a male gem and de facto leader of the Myles Bots * Real Name Withheld as Ice, a polar bear and the brains of the Myles Bots * Real Name Withheld as Blue Bellamy, a pirate minifigure and the heart of the Myles Bots * Real Name Withheld as Greenvenom, an emerald tree boa and the 'gasoline' of the Myles Bots * Real Name Withheld as Defect, a sausage and the bruiser for the Myles Bots * Real Name Withheld as Arnaldo Berkowitz/Airborne, an unhinged Supervillain and the main antagonist * Real Name Withheld as The Lich Lord, Whiplash's second-in command * Real Name Withheld as Whiplash, a brightly-colored figure who enforces a rebellion against Pink Diamond Trivia * This Musical may be considered a canon adaptation that comes soon. Category:Musicals